Swingers
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: [YAOI] [MihawkxZoro]"Cuando hay confianza y seguridad, todo es posible, en especial si quieres a alguien sin poseerlo."


**Swingers.**

* * *

Enamorarse había sido tan sólo cosa de suerte, suerte de conocerse un día cualquiera en un momento oportuno que les dio la ocasión adecuada para que pudieran cruzar palabras, palabras que conllevaron a la simpatía mutua, simpatía que precedió a una amistad placentera y franca, llena de una sinceridad inusual para alguno de ellos, pero igualmente grata.

Si, enamorarse el uno del otro había sido una suerte de locura inusitada. Pensar siquiera en lo simple de aquellas circunstancias era risible, de un modo seductor y despreocupado. No habían iniciado con un tórrido romance lleno de pasión y locura, como muchas de sus infructuosas relaciones pasadas. No había siquiera descubierto sus sentimientos por la celopatia de ver al otro con alguien más. No, se habían enamorado poco a poco, lenta y eventualmente como consecuencia de conocerse, de pasar tiempo juntos, de compartir charlas profundas y otras bastante superfluas y banales.

Se enamoraron de la persona completa que era el otro, de sus defectos, de sus manías, de sus locuras, de sus gustos, de sus formas de ver la vida y de andar por el mundo. Se enamoraron de esa individualidad que proyectaba cada uno de ellos.

Enamorarse había sido inevitable si lo pensaban con obcecación, pero no tenía caso alguno pensar en ello. Se amaban y estaban juntos, compartiendo los días, las dichas, las penas... compartiendo la vida.

Si se ponían a mirar atrás, los dos años que llevaban juntos les parecían apenas un suspiro. Un tiempo intransferible y exaltado que no les gustaría haber compartido con alguien más.

Era sábado en la mañana. Como de costumbre los fines de semana se quedaban hasta tarde en cama para luego hacer alguna actividad juntos, sin embargo, aquel fin de semana no tenían plan alguno.

Zoro se estiró en la cama, retorciéndose para acabar de espabilar, cuando el móvil del mayor comenzó a sonar—. Podrías contestar —inquirió desde la ducha—. Esperó una llamada de la oficina.

El peliverde tomó el aparato, y la irritante y cantarina voz del interlocutor acabo por despertarlo—. Pensé que no ibas a responder.

—Hola, Akagami —le saludó con sequedad. Zoro no era alguien en especial celoso, pero el historial de romance entre su pareja y el pelirrojo hacía que en particular no le resultara agradable—. Mihawk está duchándose.

—Hey, eres el novio, ¿cierto?

Zoro inspiró hondo—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Saber si vendrá a la fiesta de hoy o cancelará de nuevo para que no le hagas un drama.

—¿¡Un drama!? —Apretó los dientes a punto de perder la paciencia—. Escúchame pedazo de...

Gentilmente, Mihawk apartó el móvil de su oído y lo retiró de entre sus dedos, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquila—. ¿Qué quieres Akagami? —Aunque su voz estaba lejos de sonar tranquila—. Te he dicho que dejes de invitarme a esos eventos —Zoro lo miró. En otro momento le habría encantado la vista de su pareja desnuda y mojada, cubierto sólo con una toalla enredada a la cintura—. Nadie me dice que hacer —el pelinegro suspiró—, solo he cambiado de intereses —explicó mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz, y el menor, más que enfadado se vio envuelto en una genuina curiosidad.

Mihawk siguió unos minutos más discutiendo con su amigo mientras él comenzó a prepararse para la ducha, dándole espacio para que concluyera la discusión que tenía con aquel antiguo amante.

El mayor había sido claro con él cuando aquella relación había comenzado _"—No he sido un santo"_ , le había dicho, y en realidad nunca le había importado saber lo que aquello había significado, después de todo él mismo había tenido sus aventuras. Entró a la ducha y abrió el agua fría, necesitaba espabilarse.

 _"Lo que no fue en tu año no te hace daño"_ , rezaba un viejo dicho que Nami usaba de mantra cuando alguna de las exnovias de Sanji lo _"saludaba"_ en la calle. Lo cierto era qué él no había pensado en eso hasta ese momento, y no era que fuera la primera vez que el pelirrojo hacía alguna de esas llamadas, meramente su curiosidad había acabado por envolverlo. Cuando alguna persona saludaba a Mihawk por la calle, jamás se había preguntado si era algo más que un viejo amigo.

Cerró la regadera mientras se preguntaba si indagar aquello era una buena idea.

.

.

Mihawk colgó el teléfono un par de minutos después de escuchar la ducha abrirse. Suspiró. No extrañaba esos eventos como quien anhelara algo que ya no podría ser, era solo que a veces recordaba cosas que le daban cierta... nostalgia.

Se sabía una persona feliz, y amaba profundamente a su pareja, pero las palabras del pelirrojo siempre acababan haciendo mella en él.

 _"—¿Qué tan real es el amor que se tiene hacía quien no conoces?"_

Nunca habían hablado de su pasado porque lo consideraban (o al menos él lo hacía) algo irrelevante, pero... en realidad a Zoro no le importaría, en verdad no querría saber.

Preparó unas tostadas francesas y sirvió zumo de naranja mientras aquellas ideas lo atormentaban. Se sentía como un crio que estaba a punto de confesar la peor de las travesuras. No quería perder a Zoro, pero como estaban las cosas con sus _"viejos amigos"_ prefería que el joven se enterara por él, que por cualquier otro.

Por ejemplo, hacía algunos meses atrás, un domingo como cualquier otro, en un centro comercial se había topado a Donflamingo mientras Zoro compraba entradas para él cine.

 _"—¿Cuándo vas a llevarlo a una fiesta? —Había preguntado, relamiéndose los labios—. Yo siempre llevé a mis chiquillos._

 _—No creo que sea algo que a él le interese._

 _—¿Quieres que yo lo invité?"_

En aquella ocasión, aunque había visto la malicia en los ojos del rubio, este se había limitado a presentarse y saludar cortésmente antes de irse, pero debía reconocer que la idea de que el mayor de los Donquixote le soltara aquello a Zoro, lo había aterrorizado,

Crocodaille por otro lado había sido más sutil.

Se habían encontrado con él en la entrada de un restaurante hacía tan solo tres semanas. Luego de las presentaciones le había soltado al menor: _"—Sería agradable verte pronto en una de nuestras reuniones."_

Zoro había sido amable y había respondido que tal vez fueran en otro momento, aunque no tenía idea de que trataban aquellas fiestas, ni había preguntado, de hecho, aparentemente había olvidado el tema por completo.

—Estás un poco distraído —comentó el peliverde mientras daba un sorbo a su zumo.

El pelinegro parpadeó y su mirada pareció confundida por unos segundos. Estaba tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos que no se había percatado cuando el menor se había sentado frente a él—. No te preocupes —trató de sonar despreocupado, pero era tan inusual verlo distraído que esperar que aquello pasara desapercibido para el peliverde era pedir demasiado.

Zoro se rascó detrás de la oreja y suspiró—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Mihawk asintió mientras sonreía con torpeza—. No puedo mentirte.

—No lo hagas.

Suspiró mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre sus manos—. ¿Sabes que es un swinger? —el menor asintió—. Los swinger a veces hacen fiestas privadas... —Zoro enarcó una ceja. Su expresión le pedía ir directo al punto. De nuevo suspiró—. Solía ir a esos eventos antes de ti —explicó al fin—, y las fiestas a las que suelen invitarnos son... ese tipo de eventos... —el peliverde abrió la boca como quien va a decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar—. No quería que nadie más te lo dijera —continuó—, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada, así que, si hay algo que quieras preguntar, hazlo.

—¿Has estado en una orgía? —preguntó, claramente consternado.

—No, pero he estado con dos personas a la vez—respondió con sinceridad—, de sexos variados.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—¡Por Dios! —Se levantó de golpe—. Claro que no —y rodeó la mesa hasta él—. No cambiaría mi vida contigo por nada —le sujetó de una mano, besándola y luego besándolo a él—. Te amo.

—No pregunté eso —le sonrió, le causaba cierta ternura verlo tan consternado, ya que eso no era común en él—. Me refiero a que... ¿has querido alguna vez que vayamos?

Mihawk lo miró con suspicacia—. ¿Quieres ir?

—No es que quiera estar con otra persona, solo... —se alzó de hombros—, tengo curiosidad.

El mayor soltó una sonora carcajada. Había estado preocupado como un niño por nada. Ese muchacho no hacía otra cosa que no fuera sorprenderlo, y cada día le amaba más que el anterior.

—Tampoco es para que te burles.

—No me estoy riendo de ti —respondió mientras trataba de controlar aquella risa. Suspiró—. Haré un par de llamadas y luego te explicaré la etiqueta del evento.

Terminaron de desayunar con esa cotidiana calma que solían tener sus fines de semana, en medio de la paz de saberse amados, la tranquilidad de confiar plenamente y la tentadora adrenalina de lo que estaba por venir.

Se conocieron por una suerte de locura, pero cada segundo de cada día se convencía más de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

* * *

Aquella noche llegaron a un edificio de departamentos bastante grande y lujoso. Mihawk entregó la invitación al recepcionista y este le confirió una llave para un elevador privado. Nadie parecía reparar en ellos o en lo que hacían, y si acaso alguien en aquel edificio lo sabía era imposible saberlo.

¡La discreción era la clave de aquellos eventos!

.

.

Habían planeado pasar la noche juntos y prometieron que dejarían los celos y los prejuicios en casa, pero el primer plan se arruinó cuando Akagami los abordó con alegría y _"secuestró"_ a Mihawk con el pretexto de hablar de algo importante y personal, así que más temprano que tarde Zoro se encontró solo en medio de un salón de desconocidos.

Cualquier otra persona en sus circunstancias se habría intimidado y habría querido salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero él tenía la mala costumbre de adaptarse con facilidad, además la barra del bar se encontraba vacía.

Se alzó de hombros despreocupadamente y se sentó a pedir un trago mientras esperaba al mayor. La noche era joven y el lugar estaba bastante cómodo.

.

.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo entre trago y trago, pero Mihawk ya estaba a su vista. De vez en cuanto le miraba de forma sugerente, incitándolo. A veces su mirada era suplicante, cuando al parecer quería huir de alguien, pero lo importante era que, aunque no estaban físicamente juntos en todo momento, estaban conectados de alguna forma difícil de explicar.

El mayor no había llegado con él porque apenas se despedía de alguien, lo abordaba otra persona, y verlo ser cortes tratando de no ser grosero o brusco era divertido, en especial cuando alguien lo tocaba de forma sutil. Era normal, él era un hombre sumamente atractivo y encantador, pero no parecía tener intención de liarse con nadie.

Un par de horas antes le había explicado algunos detalles mientras se dirigían al evento, en el automóvil del mayor.

 _"—Puede que algunas personas sean... —lo miró de reojo—, atrevidas conmigo, pero es por el tipo de tratos que tenía con ellos en el pasado —le explicó mientras conducía rumbo a la reunión—. No significa que alguien vaya a ser así contigo, o que yo tenga pensado irme a la cama con ellos._

 _—Es decir que tus antiguos amantes van a manosearte cuando te vean._

 _El pelinegro carraspeó con fuerza al tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban furiosamente—. Es una forma de decirlo._

 _Zoro se rio. Era divertido cuando el estoico pelinegro perdía la compostura—. ¿Te preocupa que me ponga celoso?_

 _El mayor asintió—. Si te incomoda cualquier cosa que pase, házmelo saber y nos iremos de inmediato._

 _—De acuerdo —aceptó. Ya estaban entrando al estacionamiento en ese punto de la conversación—, pero no olvides que no soy tan inseguro."_

Era cierto que ver a Mihawk rodeado de tantas y tan diversas personas había sido chocante en un principio, pero luego de algunas miradas y sonrisas comprendió que aquellas caricias no significaban nada, y que aquellas personas, aunque habían sido sus amantes y se habían dado placer mutuo, no eran más que personas que se utilizaban unas a otras de vez en cuando.

—¡Estúpido! —Una enfadada voz hizo al peliverde volverse hacía el otro lado, donde un disgustado muchacho de ojos grises rumiaba anatemas al tiempo que solicitaba un trago. El ojigris advirtió que lo miraban—. No te lo digo a ti —le dijo, intentando contener su enfado.

Zoro se alzó de hombros—. Descuida.

—No te había visto antes.

—No había venido antes —le informó.

El pelinegro dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras meditaba—. ¿Te diviertes?

—Ha sido una noche... interesante —respondió con una sonrisa jovial, recordando a las personas que había rechazado a lo largo de la velada.

El ojigris sonrió de medio lado—. No tanto si has pasado el rato aquí sentado, rechazando a todo el mundo.

El peliverde le sonrió—. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo vigilándome?

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos con intensa seriedad, pero luego se echaron a reír. Por alguna razón aquel "stalker" no le desagrado, pese a su descarado cinismo.

Aquella noche Zoro había estado bateando a todo quien se le acercara. No había ido con intensión de involucrarse con nadie y el ojimiel le había explicado que el respeto era muy importante en aquellos eventos.

 _"—Si dices no, es no. Nadie te va a forzar a nada, ni siquiera a charlar. —le había recalcado varias veces aquella tarde."_

Simplemente había ido a pasar el rato y saber un poco más acerca de su pareja, pero no era tonto, estaba coqueteando con aquel desconocido. Una parte de él le decía que no era correcto, que eso no era lo que había acordado con su pareja, otra parte de él le decía que solo estaban charlando y que no tenía por qué pasar nada. Al final, sin darse cuenta prefirió desinhibirse, quizá por el alcohol que había bebido, quizá porque en realidad no era una persona tímida, pero lo más probable era porque aquel hombre le resultaba encantador, atrayente y cínico, y de alguna forma extraña eso le gustaba.

—Me llamo Law —se presentó al fin, luego de bromear con él un par de veces.

—Soy Zoro —el peliverde le extendió la mano con camaradería, y el ojigris la tomó, pero jaló de él sutilmente para darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios.

—Es un placer, Zoro —se expresó de una manera tan seductora mientras relamía sus labios, que el peliverde, lejos de enfadarse sintió como se le ponía la piel de gallina.

El menor tragó saliva. Sentía el rubor en sus mejillas y una opresión de culpa en el pecho… pero no habían hecho nada malo, ¿cierto? Mihawk llevaba toda la noche dejando que lo tocaran y no tenía que significar nada, ¿cierto?

Law le sonrió, aparentemente satisfecho con su reacción—. Sabes, Zoro… —su voz volvió a salir como un jadeo sensual—, no suelo decir esto seguido, pero… —volvió a lamerse los labios—, eres un hombre excitante —la mano que momentos antes había estrechado con él comenzó a recorrerle los músculos del brazo de manera lenta.

Zoro miró de reojo a Mihawk, quien era abordado por una pareja y la mujer se colgaba de su brazo y comenzaba a tocarlo con descaro—. Estoy esperando a alguien —explicó de golpe, apartándose a penas un poco.

Law miró hacia el fondo del salón, a donde había mirado—. ¿Viniste con Dracule? —la sorpresa en su voz fue más que evidente. El peliverde asintió—. He escuchado que le gustan los tríos —dijo como si nada, meditándose las posibilidades—, y a mí no me molesta la idea si tú estás involucrado —en esa ocasión la caricia fue más descarada, recorriéndole una pierna, desde la base hasta la rodilla.

—Solo venimos a ver.

El ojigris soltó una sonora carcajada—. Nunca había oído decir eso a alguien, tan despreocupadamente.

Los ojos de Zoro se desorbitaron y todo su rostro enrojeció—. ¡No es lo que trataba de decir, gilipollas!

El salón entero quedó en silencio y un elegante hombre con una cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara se les acercó. Zoro tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes—. ¿Hay algún inconveniente?

—Para nada —respondió Law de inmediato—. Sólo estamos bromeando, ¿verdad?

Zoro volvió a sentarse—. Ha sido un mal entendido.

El hombre asintió e hizo un ademan para que la música continuara, luego se alejó.

—No es lo que trataba de decir —repitió el ojinegro en un susurro.

Law rio bajito—. No seas tan remilgado —se burló—. Eso no es tan raro como piensas —ante la mirada suspicaz del peliverde decidió continuar, pero su sonrisa desapareció por completo y sus brillantes ojos grises se tornaron sombríos—. La persona con quien vine me botó para irse con una pareja que querían que alguien los mirara.

—Lo lamento…

—No tienes porque —le cortó mientras meneaba su copa, haciendo girar el contenido—. No todos tienen las mismas prioridades —bebió—. Además, vine a divertirme, con o sin él.

—Bueno… —dio un tragó a su bebida—, sólo un idiota preferiría irse a ver a otros en lugar de hacerlo contigo —siguió bebiendo despreocupadamente mientras el ojigris volvía a sonreír.

— ¿Qué tal la has pasado sin mí? —Mihawk llegó en ese momento y abrazo al peliverde por la cintura.

—Me las arreglé —admitió con alegría—. He tenido una buena compañía.

Law y Mihawk se miraron, uno con suficiencia y el otro con menosprecio, pero el menor no se percató de ello porque estaba terminándose su bebida—. Gracias —el ojimiel estaba siendo un poco más seco de lo normal.

Law rozó el brazo de Zoro mientras le sonreía maliciosamente al mayor—. Ha sido una verdadera delicia —luego acarició los dedos que el moreno tenía alrededor del vaso—, ¿no es así, Zoro?

El aludido no rechazó la caricia—. Lo he pasado muy bien contigo —le sonrió.

Mihawk carraspeó, obteniendo la atención de su novio—. ¿Quieres quedarte un poco más?

Zoro rehusó.

* * *

Era poco más de media noche cuando habían vuelto a la casa, y cuando se acostaron era más de la una—. ¿Te divertiste? —cuestionó el mayor, cuando el más joven se metió a la cama luego de ponerse el pijama.

—Si —reconoció—. Fue bastante agradable volver un poco al juego.

—¿Al juego?

—La seducción, la conquista —explicó, indiferente—, y batear a todo el mundo me subió bastante el ego.

—No bateaste a todo el mundo —lo corrigió con seriedad.

—No, no lo hice —admitió con una sonrisa socarrona mientras pensaba en el ojigris—, pero Law y yo no hicimos más que hablar. Es un tipo agradable.

—Y un hombre bastante atractivo —dijo el ojimiel inesperadamente. Zoro estaba tan confundido que le habría gustado encender la luz para mirarlo a la cara—. También es un cínico ególatra y egocentrista, pero me alegro que haya hecho tu noche más amena.

Zoro rio con ganas—. ¿No te agrada o estás celoso?

El pelinegro rodó sobre él y lo besó—. Confío tanto en ti que no puedo sentir celos de nadie.

El más joven lo abrazó por debajo de las axilas y le volvió a besar—. ¿Entonces porque hablamos de esto?

Aquella noche hicieron el amor con un loco frenesí que no habían experimentado antes.

* * *

La vida pronto volvió a la cotidianidad habitual, dejando aquella noche como un hecho aislado e irrepetible, o al menos eso parecía, pero a la vida le gustaba dar giros extraños de vez en cuando, y aquella mañana, cuando Zoro y Mihawk se habían despedido para ir a sus respectivos trabajos nunca pensaron que volverían a recibir una invitación para ir, especialmente el mayor, quien había dedicado parte de la velada despidiéndose y comentando que era probable que ya no volvería, quizás por eso tantas personas lo habían abordado insistiéndole en tener un último encuentro.

Estaba en su oficina revisando los estados financieros de sus clientes cuando su secretaria había entrado detrás de un conocido y confiado hombre—. Señor Dracule, le dije que estaba ocupado, pero él...

—Tranquila niña —la interrumpió el hombre al tiempo que jalaba una silla y se sentaba—, que Mihawk me conoce muy bien y no creo que le moleste mi visita.

El pelinegro se quitó los lentes y suspiró—. No te preocupes, Perona, yo me encargo —la joven suspiró y asintió antes de retirarse. Se veía claramente nerviosa—. No pudiste llamar, como la gente civilizada, y hacer una cita.

Akagami rio a carcajadas—, Para que me atendieras en un mes, no gracias.

Dracule no dijo nada, pues en efecto la última vez que habían hecho una cita para hablar lo había hecho casi dos meses después de pactarla—. Y a qué debo la sorpresa.

—Los hermanos Donquixote van a hacer una fiesta este sábado en su mansión junto al mar.

Mihawk permaneció en silencio, ni siquiera en su época más activa le había gustado mucho asistir a las fiestas de los hermanos Donquixote, solían ser eventos bastante locos y desordenados, especialmente cuando los organizaba el mayor de los hermanos—. No, gracias.

—¿Por qué no? —Más que una pregunta, aquello parecía un reclamo—. Tú novio se adaptó bástate al ambiente.

—Zoro sólo fue cortes.

—No es lo que comentan los invitados —soltó con malicia—. Muchos de ellos creen que si no hubieras aparecido se habría liado con el chico de Doffy.

La expresión del pelinegro se endureció—. Si crees que me importa lo que piensen esas personas no me conoces tan bien como creías.

Akagami sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho—. Deberías darte una vuelta por el lugar —dijo, ignorando el comentario del otro—, la fiesta la está organizando Rossy.

Mihawk suspiró—. Si la fiesta la está organizando Rocsinate, no puedo simplemente aparecerme ahí sin invitación.

Shanks se retiró luego de discutir un poco más las normas de etiqueta del menor de los Donquixote, y una vez que estuvo solo, Dracule no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso Zoro en realidad quería probar más de ese mundo y no ser sólo un observador de su pasado.

* * *

Zoro era diseñador gráfico, trabajaba en el área de publicidad en una pequeña revista que habían fundado sus amigos y él. Nami solía encargarse de los clientes y de los pedidos, pero aquella mañana el cliente en cuestión había insistido en hablar los detalles con el diseñador, así que ahí estaba Zoro caminando rumbo a la oficina de la pelinaranja, quien lo esperaba afuera con expresión de pocos amigos—. Quiero que te comportes y que seas educado —le ordenó en cuanto lo miró—, háblale con respeto al cliente y no lo contradigas...

—Pero...

—Mejor aún, no digas nada —lo interrumpió—, especialmente no digas que no puedes hacer lo que te pide...

—Pero... —Zoro sabía que había clientes que eran muy exigentes, mientras otros pedían cosas un poco absurdas, pero a los que más odiaba era a los que llevaban "pre diseños" hechos por niños para que él les adaptara _"detalles"._ Normalmente terminaba volviendo hacer todo, y se tardaba más de lo que el cliente esperaba por haber llevado la dichosa imagen inútil con la que esperaban que trabajara. Nami sabía eso, pero también sabía que él era pésimo en el trato al cliente y aquella persona representaba una gran inversión—. De acuerdo —suspiró—, lo intentaré —le dijo en referencia a todas sus absurdas peticiones.

La mujer torció el gesto y cruzó los brazos—. Al menos es algo —sopló—. Ahora entra y no hagas más esperar al cliente —ordenó abriendo la puerta y dándole un empujón al interior.

El muchacho quiso decirle que la que lo estaba retrasando era ella, pero no tenía sentido—. Buenas tardes.

—Hola, Zoro —le sonrió un hombre que le resultaba familiar.

—Es un placer conocerle, Roronoa —le sonrió con amabilidad, el otro rubio desconocido.

* * *

El sol se estaba ocultando mientras conducía hacía su casa, le habría gustado terminar sus pendientes temprano, pero la visita de Akagami había retrasado toda su agenda. Obviamente no había cancelado citas, pero el tiempo en su oficina que debió invertir en revisar los asuntos pendientes lo había pasado charlando con el pelirrojo sobre un montón de cosas absurdas, empezando con la idea que tenían sobre Zoro y Law hasta el hecho de que lo consideraba afortunado de que su pareja aceptara aquello. Makino, la esposa de Shanks no disfrutaba de asistir a ninguno de esos eventos, aunque no limitaba a su marido, pues era de criterio amplio, ella misma no se imaginaba involucrándose en algo así.

Exhaló, cansado de su día, de pensar en las ideas que le había metido Akagami y de que la posibilidad no le molestara si no fuera porque el tal "Law" le parecía desagradable.

Mientras sacaba sus llaves para entrar un vehículo de comida rápida se estaciono frente a su pórtico, el repartidor lo abordó y terminó pagando la comida antes de entrar. Era comida china, y aunque prefería comer cosas hechas en casa sabía que cuando su chico ordenaba algo era porque su noche estaría llena de trabajo. Entró directamente a la cocina y colocó las bolsas sobre la mesa—. Estoy de vuelta —anunció al oír ruidos en la sala.

—Bienvenido a casa —le gritó el menor desde su sillón de trabajo.

—Pagué la comida —le informó al entrar a la misma habitación.

Zoro se levantó de un salto—. Genial, muero de hambre —corrió a la cocina por las bolsas de comida y vació todo el contenido en la mesita de la sala, cuando el mayor se sentó le extendió un recipiente y unos palillos—. Buen provecho.

—Estás un poco acelerado esta noche —comentó el mayor mientras lo veía alimentarse a toda prisa.

—Es un cliente importante para la revista y debo terminar la publicidad para mañana —explicó entre bocado y bocado, hablando toscamente con la boca llena y ahogándose un poco de vez en cuando. Mihawk sonrió, había ocasiones como aquella en las que le inspiraba una inmensa ternura—. ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? —inquirió de repente mientras se levantaba por un par de cervezas.

El ojimiel aceptó la bebida—. Akagami fue a mi oficina de improviso —explicó antes de dar un sorbo, mientras el menor se sentaba de nuevo.

—También tuve visitas —le lanzó un sobre a las manos—, al parecer mis clientes son amigos tuyos, e insisten en que vaya no sólo a mirar.

Mihawk contempló el sobre en silencio un par de minutos—. Si comienzan a importunarte...

—Oye, tranquilo —le interrumpió—. No soy un crio, puedo arreglármelas solo.

—Lo sé —se mordió el labio inferior—. No quiero que te presionen a hacer algo... usándome de excusa.

Zoro dejó de comer y lo miró—. Yo nunca haría nada que no quisiera.

—Lo sé...

—Entonces deja de preocuparte por nada —le recriminó, lanzándole un envoltorio de los palillos chinos a la cabeza—. Te portas como un anciano.

—¿Anciano? —repitió frunciendo el ceño, un poco indignado, otro poco divertido.

Zoro se alzó de hombros—. Para ser alguien que vivió su _"vida loca"_ , te portas demasiado melindroso.

Mihawk rodeó la sala, quedando frente a él e inclinándose sobre el sillón donde estaba sentado en loto mientras cenaba—. ¿Quieres que te enseñé lo que este _"anciano",_ es capaz de hacerte? —le susurró en el oído.

Zoro se estremeció cuando el mayor comenzó a mordisquearle el oído para luego recorrer su cuello, llenándolo de besos—. Debo trabajar —murmuró.

Mihawk tomó su barbilla y le sonrió con malicia—. ¿Debes? —en ese momento lo beso, introduciendo la lengua en su boca, hipnotizando al musculo ajeno, que no tardo en corresponder.

El peliverde se dejó llevar al tiempo que dejaba torpemente el recipiente con comida sobre la mesita de centro, tirándolo y derramando su contenido—. Si... —respondió en un jadeo.

El mayor se separó despacio y le sonrió con suficiencia antes de incorporarse—. Suerte —luego de eso comenzó a recoger la basura de la mesa.

Zoro se quedó con la boca abierta y cara de circunstancia—. ¿Piensas dejarme así?

—Este _anciano_ debe dormir —se burló sin mirarlo—, y tú tienes trabajo.

—¡Serás cabrón! —refunfuñó mientras tomaba su laptop para ponerse a trabajar, sin dejar de soltar improperios.

Mihawk terminó de echar todo en el cesto de la basura antes de volverse a mirar a su novio—. Buenas noches, Zoro.

—¡Buenas noches mis pelotas! —Le gritó, mostrándole el dedo medio en una seña obscena mientras lo veía salir de la habitación—. ¡Me voy a cobrar esta!

El pelinegro se rio bajito mientras ataba la bolsa de basura para sacarla. Miró la invitación de los hermanos Donquixote y pensó en tirarla también, pero por alguna razón en lugar de eso la metió en el cajón donde dejaba las facturas por pagar.

* * *

Zoro bostezó y se estiró en la oficina mientras esperaba que los clientes llegaran para mostrarles el diseño y discutir los posibles ajustes a realizar. Estaba trabajando en otros proyectos mientras escuchaba una lista de música en el ordenador cuando pasos acercándose y la voz de Robin junto a la de alguien más se acercaba a su área de trabajo. Había algo en aquella voz masculina que le resultaba familiar...

—Zoro —la bella mujer tocó un par de veces antes de asomarse—, se puede —el asintió, pues decir que no era un poco absurdo, ya tenía la mitad del cuerpo adentro—. Él es Trafalgar Law —se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar al aludido—, viene en representación de los hermanos Donquixote.

—Hola —saludó el peliverde, luego de la sorpresa inicial.

—Joven Trafalgar, él es Roronoa Zoro, nuestro diseñador.

—Mucho gusto —el ojigris sonrió de medio lado, satisfecho y divertido con la expresión del menor. La morena se despidió cortésmente y abandonó la habitación.

—No pensé volver a verte —dijo el peliverde en cuanto se quedaron solos, ofreciéndole un asiento. Era curioso volver a verlo, dadas las circunstancias en que se habían conocido, pero tenía que reconocer que no le desagradaba en absoluto.

—Y yo que he ido a todas las fiestas esperando encontrarte —dramatizó, alzándose de hombros y sentados frente al escritorio, mientras le sonreía con picardía.

Zoro se sentó, también—. Lamento decepcionarte —respondió con una sonrisa. Otra vez estaba coqueteándole, lo sabía y no podía evitarlo—, pero Mihawk y yo no teníamos pensado volver a ir —o quizá, no quería hacerlo—. Fue un evento aislado.

—Es una pena —el ojigris cruzó las piernas y se inclinó, apoyando el rostro en su mano izquierda—, me habría gustado enseñarte un par de cosas —lo recorrió con la mirada mientras se relamía los labios.

Zoro levantó el mentón con arrogancia—. Dudo que haya algo que puedas enseñarme —dijo, sonriéndole de medio lado y siguiéndole un poco el juego.

Law se levantó y se aflojó la corbata con una suficiencia cautivadora—. ¿Es un reto? —preguntó luego de sacarse el saco y colocarlo en el respaldo de su silla, mirándolo con una intensidad tan profunda que por un segundo lo hizo pensar que podía perderse en aquellas pupilas grises y profundas.

El peliverde carraspeó, espabilando un poco. Pensó en recordarle que tenía una relación formal con Mihawk, pero por alguna razón la idea lo hizo sentirse cobarde, después de todo él había aceptado jugar un poco, así que apelando a su orgullo se recargó en su asiento y cruzó los brazos con arrogancia—. Es una afirmación —dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

El ojigris rodeó el escritorio e hizo girar la silla donde se encontraba el menor para apoyar las manos en los descansabrazos e inclinarse peligrosamente sobre él—. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso? —inquirió con un seductor asentó en la voz—. ¿Acaso él ya te ha enseñado todos los placeres carnales que disfrutó algún día? —con cada palabra acercaba más y más sus rostros, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron—. ¿Acaso con él eres capaz de sentir las más perversas delicias del cuerpo?

Zoro sabía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y el cálido aliento del ojigris mezclándose con el suyo sólo podía formar una idea en su mente—. Él me satisface —respondió lo más firme que su acelerado corazón fue capaz de permitirle, había pensado en besarlo... Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera Mihawk.

Law se incorporó y le sonrió con suficiencia, satisfecho del efecto que había tenido—. ¿Es así?

—Así es —respondió Zoro, pero volvió a sonreírle, conciliador, cómo quien dice _no te preocupes por nada_.

Law rio, pero también dio por terminado aquel juego y volvió a su asiento para revisar el trabajo del diseñador. La sesión duró poco, el pelinegro fue bastante conciso con lo que esperaba de aquel trabajo y lo que debía rehacerse, y el peliverde se concentró en tomar notas al respecto.

Al final se despidieron con un cierto grado de indiferencia, ante las personas del derredor, que irritó un poco al menor.

.

.

Los jóvenes volvieron a verse un par de veces para concretar aquel proyecto, pero Law resultaba ser un hombre demasiado confuso a veces, había días que era sumamente seductor y sugerente, y había otros en los que apenas le dirigía la mirada, en especial cuando había otras personas cerca. Guardando las apariencias. A Zoro aquella actitud le molestaba, pues hacía parecer que estaban haciendo algo malo cuando sólo se coqueteaban y hablaban en doble sentido, insinuándose cosas, quizás rozándose apenas la piel, pero no era cómo para que apenas entrara alguien o se abrieran las puertas cambiara por completo de postura.

Era casi como si fuera dos personas diferentes.

Ese era uno de esos días en los que el ojigris se comportaba como si no lo conociera, y eso le hacía saltar una vena en la frente. Robin había pasado la mayor parte de la reunión con ellos, y cuando Zoro hacía alguna broma y el ojigris lo ignoraba monumentalmente la mirada suspicaz de la morena lo hacía sentir como un idiota.

Finalmente, el proyecto concluyo, Robin se despidió para revisar los fondos del ultimo cheque, dejándolos solos.

—¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? —inquirió Zoro. Law lo miró con suspicacia—. Hay días que eres agradable y otros que te portas como un gilipollas.

—Estoy siendo educado —respondió con diferencia—. No pretenderás que te invite a la cama frente a una dama —le sonrió.

—Educado mis polainas —refunfuñó el peliverde poniéndose de pie—. Estás tocándome las bolas a propósito y ya me estoy hartando de eso —le acusó mientras rodeaba el escritorio para encararlo—. No tienes que portarte como si no me conocieras frente a los demás como quien esconde a su amante.

Law sonrió de medio lado—. Yo no estoy _"tocándote las bolas"_ —se defendió alzando las manos unos segundos, antes de caminar hasta él y atrapar sus testículos en una de ellas—. Esto es tocarte las bolas —añadió en su oído, luego de pegársele con descaro al cuerpo. El miembro ajeno respingo entre su mano, y eso lo hizo sonreír más ampliamente—, y hasta ahora, no lo había hecho por educación—su voz era tal, que al peliverde se le erizó la piel—, pero si te pasas mi educación por el arco del triunfo, yo también puedo hacerlo.

—Tú y yo no tenemos una aventura —dijo con firmeza—, no hay nada que ocultarle a nadie.

—Si no te molesta que tus amigos sepan que te dejas manosear por otro a mí también puede darme igual —comenzó a acariciarle el miembro con descaro mientras pegaba la nariz a su cuello y llenaba los pulmones con su aroma—, aunque los que tenemos este estilo de vida preferimos ser más discretos.

Zoro se estremeció mientras sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba al estímulo—. Tengo novio, Law —susurró débilmente tras tragar saliva, aunque muy en el fondo se preguntaba si lo decía para el pelinegro, o para recordárselo a sí mismo.

—Cuéntaselo —le lamió el oído y lo sintió estremecerse contra su cuerpo—, tal vez le excite saberlo.

Zoro sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban, así que con toda su fuerza aparto al ojigris mientras sentía como si su corazón quisiera salir corriendo—. Vete —le pidió mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Law tomó sus cosas en silencio, pero no se puso el saco, lo dobló y lo llevaba frente a él—. Nos veremos luego, Zoro.

El alivió que sintió cuando Law cerró la puerta tras de sí, sólo era equiparable con las ganas que había tenido de comprobar si llevaba así el saco para ocultar la indiscreción de su virilidad. Inevitablemente se preguntó si lo volvería a ver ahora que sus relaciones laborales habían terminado. _«Voy a volverme loco.»_ Pensó mientras su mente le repetía que quería verlo otra vez.

* * *

Aquella noche, cuando Mihawk había entrado a la casa Zoro lo había pescado del cuello de la camisa y se lo había llevado a la cama con desesperación, y no era que le molestara en absoluto, solo que no le gustaba que esos arrebatos de pasión coincidieran con los días en los que se veía con el protegido de los Donquixote en el trabajo.

Oh, sí. Zoro le había contado lo sorprendido que había estado de verlo de nuevo, especialmente en su oficina, también le había contado que había estado insinuándosele y que en ocasiones trataba de _pasarse de listo_ , pero que él no solía darle rollo al asunto.

Conocía al peliverde lo suficiente como para saber que no lo engañaría, pero también lo conocía tanto como para saber que aquello estaba volviéndolo loco. Las palabras de Akagami hicieron eco en su cabeza mientras contemplaba dormir a su amado. _«Muchos de los invitados creen que si no hubieras aparecido se habría liado con el chico de Doffy.»_

Sabía muy bien que Zoro no lo haría, porque no sería capaz de traicionarlo. Se confiaban todo, así que si algo había sucedido en su encuentro con Trafalgar iba a decírselo de un momento a otro, quizás alterado, quizás molesto, quizás un poco culpable y arrepentido... pero valía la pena dejar que la persona que amaba se sintiera así por algo que él consideraba perfectamente natural.

Suspiró antes de levantarse. Le pesaba el pecho porque sentía que toda esa tormenta que envolvía a su chico era sólo culpa suya, la monogamia no era algo natural, después de todo, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Acarició los cabellos del menor y se dirigió a preparar el desayuno.

.

.

Zoro despertó con el sonido de la procesadora de jugos. Se levantó descalzo y anduvo hasta la cocina tallándose los ojos—. Buenos días —murmuró al sentarse en la mesa de desayuno.

—¿Dormiste bien?

El peliverde bostezo con fuerza antes de responder—. Aún tengo sueño.

—Quedaste agotado —le recordó con picardía, al tiempo que le servía unos huevos revueltos.

—Es tu culpa —respondió mientras sentía como le ardían las mejillas—. Te dije que estaba cansado...

—Pero no dijiste que parará —le recordó. El más joven mordió una tostada y desvió la vista, haciéndolo reír—. Lo lamento —se alzó de hombros mientras se sentaba también—, pero no pensé que un anciano pudiera dejarte así.

—Nunca olvidaras eso, ¿cierto?

Mihawk negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Zoro suspiró resignado, el mayor era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar aquella broma por la paz hasta que se disculpará, y él era demasiado arrogante como para aceptar que debía hacerlo... tan rápido, así que aquel juego iba a durar un largo tiempo... aunque en verdad no le molestaba del todo.

—¿Has terminado tu proyecto? —inquirió el ojimiel de pronto.

Zoro rascó su mejilla izquierda—. No —dudo unos segundos, y luego añadió—. Tuve un incidente con Law ayer —el pelinegro lo miró atentamente mientras explicaba lo que había sucedido y se disculpaba por ello.

—No tienes que disculparte —lo interrumpió—, no has hecho nada malo.

—Quizás no, pero...

—Él te gusta, ¿cierto? —Las mejillas de Zoro enrojecieron, y su silencio consecuente fue bastante delator—. No tiene nada de malo que te guste alguien más —le dijo con una suavidad tranquilizadora—, así que relájate.

—Pero tú eres mi novio…

—Y lo seguiré siendo, aunque te gusten otros —lo interrumpió—, mientras así lo quieras.

—Eres... perturbadoramente comprensivo.

El mayor rio ante aquel adjetivo tan inusual—. Si te pones a pensar en la clase de vida que he llevado, no te perturbaría tanto —le recordó sin dejar de sonreír.

Zoro rascó su nuca—. Si —aceptó con una sonrisa—, tu juventud fue bastante loca.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —el menor lo miró, como quien no comprende lo que le dicen—. Guardé la invitación de los hermanos Donquixote —explicó.

—¿Tú quieres que yo...?

—No si tú no quieres.

Se miraron en silencio por un tiempo que les pereció eterno, fue el pan saltando en la tostadora el que cortó la tensión.

Zoro sintió su corazón acelerarse, y no sabía por qué—. Podemos ir... —murmuró. El mayor estaba sacando el pan, y él se alzó de hombros cuando lo miró—, sólo a... —cerró la boca porque temía que el corazón le saliera corriendo por ahí.

Mihawk asintió, conciliador—. Sólo a probar —completó.

El peliverde también asintió—. Sólo a probar.

* * *

La mansión junto al mar de los hermanos Donquixote era enorme, y aun así sus invitados no pasaban a las treinta personas. El menor de los dos les había dado la bienvenida en persona. Era un hombre muy agradable, aunque evidentemente descuidado y despistado. Mientras hablaba con Mihawk su abrigo había comenzado a incendiarse, había resbalado en una escalera y volteado al revés una mesa completa de bocadillos.

Zoro observó con asombro que cuando el ojimiel le había explicado que aquel hombre tendía a accidentarse solo, no lo había dicho de broma.

El mayor de los hermanos estaba en el bar junto a Law, riéndose a carcajadas de Rocinante.

Dracule había intentado ayudarlo a levantarse, pero el desaliñado rubio había acabado en llamas una vez más.

Durante todo aquel espectáculo Zoro había observado al ojigris, quien ignoraba todo con una expresión de hastío, para finalmente beberse de un sorbo su trago, arrebatarle el agua mineral al barman y caminar hasta el hombre para arrojarle el líquido encima—. Vamos Cora, te llevaré arriba —le dijo al rubio mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

El peliverde lo observo alejarse con curiosidad—. ¿Qué relación tiene Law con ellos? —preguntó al aire, más como una curiosa incertidumbre que como alguien que busca obtener una respuesta.

—Cuando quedo huérfano Rocinante lo tomó como su protegido —le explicó Mihawk en voz baja—. Sus padres eran bacteriólogos. Enfermaron buscando una cura para su hermana menor.

Zoro observó al ojigris subiendo las escaleras—. Me sorprende que sea como es.

Mihawk quiso decir un par de cosas más, pero ahorro sus comentarios, pues eran sólo rumores mal intencionados que no tenía caso repetir.

Luego de eso anduvieron un rato saludando y presentándose con el resto—. ¿Con qué te gustaría empezar? —le pregunto una mujer extravagante con el cabello ondulado y llamativo vestida con leotardo, unas medias de red y unas botas extremadamente altas.

—No lo he pensado —mintió.

La mujer invadió peligrosamente su espacio personal, observándolo con escrutinio—. Creo que mientes —afirmó con una sonrisa triunfante mientras inhalaba de su cigarrillo.

—Déjalo en paz, Iva —le pidió su acompañante, otra hermosa mujer vestida con un traje de hombre blanco y negro—, no tiene por qué darte explicaciones.

La bella y alta mujer se alzó de hombros—. Podría apostar que vino con intensiones específicas.

Mihawk lo sujeto de los hombros—. Será mejor que me lo lleve antes que inventes un drama, Iva —tras decir aquello lo alejo del grupo.

—Crees que soy muy obvio —inquirió Zoro en cuanto estuvieron lejos del tumulto.

—Creo que no deberías dar importancia a lo que dice el resto —respondió el ojimiel con simpleza—, la mayoría tienen vidas tan aburridas que se concentran en las de los demás para sentir que viven un poco.

—Cualquiera creería que este estilo de vida previene ese tipo de cosas.

Mihawk sonrió—. La mayoría de las cosas no se parecen a lo que uno se imagina.

La noche prosiguió con tranquilidad mientras charlaban con los otros invitados y pasaban el rato de forma amena. Poco a poco las personas se fueron alejando y el salón comenzó a quedarse solo.

Zoro estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo una margarita mientras observaba las escaleras por las que Law se había ido.

—¿Necesitas espacio? —Le peguntó su novio. Lo había observado toda la noche y sabía que las cosas no estaban resultando como esperaba.

—Estoy empezando a creer que esto no fue una buena idea —murmuró de mal humor.

Mihawk suspiró—. Iré por bocadillos —le dijo antes de alejarse también.

Zoro suspiró, cansado, fastidiado y un poco pasado de copas. Había supuesto un montón de escenarios para encontrarse con Law, pero en ninguno de ellos el ojigris se desaparecía al comenzar la noche con su rico benefactor. Miró a Mihawk charlando con Akagami y la exuberante mujer que lo acompañaba, seguramente le estaba sugiriendo que los acompañara también, que se divirtiera con ellos en lugar de hacer de niñera de un aguafiestas que había rechazado todas las invitaciones, individuales y en pareja que habían recibido.

Suspiró.

Mihawk era muy atractivo, caballeroso y en extremo cortes, sabía rechazar a las personas de una manera que se iban con una sonrisa. En ese momento de soledad envidaba un poco eso. Él era más tosco y directo, quizá por esa razón las personas habían dejado de acercársele. Comenzaba a creer que si el ojigris no fuera tan engreído tampoco habría hablado con él.

El ojimiel le había explicado antes de ir a la fiesta que el principal problema en las parejas que asistían por primera vez para participar eran los celos, por eso había insistido en preguntarle un montón de cosas, por ejemplo, si le gustaría intentarlo con alguien que no fuera Trafalgar, o si él podía buscar a otra persona. Esa pregunta en específico lo había tensado, y de inmediato había dicho que no, aunque después hubiese tratado de corregirse Mihawk le había dicho de forma conciliadora que no se preocupara entonces, que fuera el mismo, bebiera un poco, se divirtiera y bateara a los indeseables.

No le apetecía más nada y pensó, mientras el barman le daba otra bebida, que cuando su novio volviera le pediría salir de ahí y con seguridad daría por finalizada aquella etapa de curiosidad.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido... —aquella familiar voz lo hizo girarse. Law no traía saco, ni corbata, y se veía visiblemente cansado y llenó de frustración. Le quitó la bebida de la mano y se la acabó de una vez—. ¿Te preocupa que tu novio se vaya con alguien más?

—No —respondió mientras le hacía una seña al barman para que les sirviera dos tragos más—. Él y yo confiamos bastante el uno en el otro.

Law le sonrió con malicia—. Supongo que le contaste de nuestros juegos.

—¿Por qué no lo haría?

—¿Y te ha follado duro cuando se lo dices?

El rubor en las mejillas del peliverde lo delató, pues vaya que habían follado duro aquellas noches... carraspeó y dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Tienes unas extrañas perversiones —evadió tratando de parecer indiferente, pero era algo tarde para eso.

El ojigris rio con ganas, atrayendo la atención de los pocos invitados que seguían en el salón, incluyendo la del acompañante del peliverde—. Te falta conocer mucho de este mundo —le dijo cuándo pudo volver a hablar—, ya te lo había dicho.

Zoro se alzó de hombros, aquello era seguro, nunca había andado por la vida probando perversiones, para ser sincero antes de Mihawk había tenido menos de cinco parejas sentimentales. Era un poco extraño encontrarse ahora en aquella situación, la cual seguramente siempre habría querido probar, pero le parecía tan inverosímil.

Robin le había dicho una vez que las relaciones abiertas existían y eran estables, y en aquel entonces le había parecido difícil de creer. _"–Cuando hay confianza y seguridad, todo es posible —le había dicho—, en especial si quieres a alguien sin poseerlo."_ Quizás en aquel tiempo no lo había entendido del todo, y quizá aún lo terminaba de comprender, pero sabía que era posible, Mihawk le habían enseñado que el amor no era ser dueño del otro, sino su acompañante de vida.

Tal vez un día sería capaz de amar con esa libertad con la que era amado, pensó al recordar lo condescendiente y comprensivo que era su novio respecto a aquella atracción que sentía por el ojigris—. Hay cosas que aún me cuesta trabajo entender —admitió.

Law supo que no se refería a él o sus perversiones. Miró de reojo como Dracule se despedía de sus compañeros para regresar a donde estaban ellos y suspiró con un poco de nostalgia—. Él te comprende —Zoro asintió, aunque aquella no había sido una pregunta—. Y si te invito a pasar esta noche conmigo, sin él, ¿lo harías?

El peliverde frunció el ceño—. No lo creo.

—Aún no estás listo —murmuró Law para sí mismo.

El ojimiel finalmente llegó junto a ellos y saludó a Law con seca cortesía—. Buenas noches, Trafalgar.

—Dracule, ¿quieres compartir a tu novio? —pregunto directamente, descuadrando un poco al aludido y hacía endurecer el gesto del mayor.

—No es un objeto que pueda compartir —le respondió con sequedad—, por qué no le preguntas a él que quiere hacer.

El ojigris se tomó de un tragó su bebida antes de mirar con intensidad al más joven— ¿Quieres follar con los dos?

Mihawk apretó la mandíbula y Zoro le miró anonadado antes de cubrirse por completo de rubor, pensó en mirar al de ojos de ave rapaz, pero no quería que pareciera que estaba pidiendo permiso, en especial porque Law parecía divertirse con su reacción—. Si Mihawk está de acuerdo, no tengo problema —soltó con tanta naturalidad que en esta ocasión Law fue quien se quedó abrumado.

* * *

En aquella habitación, con la luz tenue del ambiente y la tensión eléctrica que se percibía, pensar cómo habían llegado ahí salía sobrando. Mihawk comenzó a sacarse las prendas de ropa más incomodas y Law cerró la puerta con pestillo.

Zoro suspiró preguntándose una vez más si realmente estaba haciendo bien, si aquella aventura no terminaría arruinando su relación...

Mihawk lo rodeó por la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el oído, haciendo tiritar sus pendientes—. Relájate —le susurró con voz melosa—, y disfruta la experiencia —el menor se estremeció en sus brazos y se volvió un poco para poder besarlo de forma profunda y embriagadora.

Law se unió a ellos, desabotonando la camisa del menor mientras acariciaba su trabajado cuerpo, sintiendo cómo la piel se le erizaba al tacto de sus manos. Se mordió el labio inferior, deleitado con esa reacción y comenzó a recorrer el tórax hasta el cinturón de manera lenta.

Zoro deshizo el besó que tan deliciosamente lo hipnotizaba para frenar el avance del ojigris, sujetando su muñeca. Su novio estaba dándole un masaje en los hombros, intentando que liberara algo de tensión, pero paró por un momento.

Los jóvenes se miraron con intensidad—. No muerdo —le sonrió el ojigris—, a menos que quieras —añadió relamiéndose los labios.

El más joven lo soltó lentamente, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacía atrás, sobre los hombros de su pareja. _«Al carajo.»_ Pensó mientras su izquierda alcanza los firmes glúteos de su amado y los apretaba con lujuria, juntando sus cuerpos. El mayor de los tres dio un respingo de agrado besándole el cuello y aprovechando que su camisa estaba desabotonada comenzó a deslizarla por sus hombros, despojándolo de ella para poder acceder a toda la piel de su espalda con absoluta libertad, para morder, lamer, besar y bajar con lentitud y suavidad a sus más íntimos segmentos.

Law por otra parte empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón lánguidamente, disfrutando sentir la dureza que ahí estaba aprisionada, sintiendo la propia atrapada entre los pliegues de su ropa, deseosa de ser liberada. Exhaló con deleite en cuanto tuvo el hinchado y palpitante miembro del otro frente a su cara, secretando pequeñas gotas de un néctar que estaba deseoso de probar... se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo aquellas ganas. _«Aún no.»_ Pensó con un suspiró largo.

Zoro sintió el aliento del otro chico sobre su miembro y deshizo el beso que lo embriagaba—. Los condones... —jadeó mientras recuperaba el aliento—, están en mi cartera...

Mihawk le sonrió con ternura y lo soltó para que pudiera levantar las prendas del suelo y recoger los preservativos, mientras él mismo tomaba los suyos de su chaqueta.

—¿De cuáles compraste? —inquirió Law, al tiempo que revisaba uno de los cajones de la cómoda.

—Normales —respondió Zoro alzándose de hombros, preguntándose qué otra cosa podría haber comprado.

—Esos no sirven para el sexo oral —explicó el ojigris al tiempo que revisaba una caja—, resultan muy desagradables al gusto —añadió al arrojarle un paquete cerrado—. Esos son mejores.

Zoro leyó la etiqueta donde se anunciaba el sabor a cítricos del producto y frunció el ceño—. Prefiero usar los míos —murmuró.

Law suspiró, pues había alcanzado a oírlo—. No pienso chupar polla con sabor a lubricante —dijo con autoridad.

El peliverde miró a su novio de reojo, en cuya expresión leyó _"si quieres nos vamos",_ a pesar de su media sonrisa que delataba que aquello lo estaba divirtiendo. Se sintió un poco molesto, pero comprendía perfectamente el punto del ojigris, cuando era más joven y menos experimentado se le había ocurrido dar una felación con un condón _"normal"_ ... era un disgusto que nunca había podido sacarse de la boca—. ¿Cómo sé que no me darán alergia? —inquirió suspicaz.

—¿Tienes alergias?

—No... —respondió sonrojado, y por un segundo le pareció escuchar a Mihawk aguantándose una carcajada.

Law volvió a suspirar, caminó hasta él y tomó el paquete, sacando uno de los preservativos aún sellado para ponerlo en su mano—. Soy doctor, así que no te preocupes por tonterías —lo miró de arriba abajo, deleitándose con la desnudez de su cuerpo, pero más que nada con el hecho de lo cómodo que se veía ahí desnudo con el mástil erguido. Se relamió—. Te prometo que valdrá la pena —aseguró al tiempo que recorría toda su firme virilidad con una de sus manos.

El tacto hizo que el menor se estremeciera—. Más te vale —respondió abriendo el sello para colocarse la cubierta. Era momento de dejar la timidez de lado, si había llegado hasta ahí era porque ahí quería estar, así que decidió que iba a dejarse llevar y disfrutaría al máximo aquella experiencia.

El peliverde observó con disfrute como los dos hombres que lo acompañaban terminaban de desnudarse. Admiró la pálida y perfecta piel de su pareja y se deleitó con el desconocido y tatuado cuerpo del otro, admirando las firmes virilidades que se levantaban entre sus piernas.

—Tu chico es fascinante —murmuró Law al mayor, quien estaba a su izquierda terminando de desnudarse.

Mihawk sonrió—. Lo sé —le dijo, y Law sabía que no le sonreía a él, sino a ese sentimiento que deben tener las personas cuando encuentran a alguien con quien compartirlo todo, hasta las perversiones.

El medico sonrió de medio lado con algo de malicia—. ¿También vas a dejarte tocar, o sólo piensas compartir?

El mayor se incorporó y le dedicó una mirada severa y despectiva—. No me agradas, Trafalgar —soltó con sinceridad.

—No te tengo que caer bien, sólo gustarte —le sonrió divertido.

Mihawk le sonrió con suficiencia mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Era un hombre bastante guapo, pero ese carácter que se cargaba... se tragó un suspiro—. Dudo que puedas provocarme algo.

El ojigris notó algo en aquel hombre que le inspiró cierta confianza—. ¿Es un reto? —inquirió enarcando una ceja deforma arrogante.

—Tómalo como quieras, Trafalgar —se alzó de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a aquello. En el fondo sabía que lo que no quería era que el muchacho le agradara a causa de ese endemoniado carácter—, para mí sólo eres un niño queriendo jugar juegos de adultos.

Law sonrió divertido y triunfante—. Pero a ti te fascinan los chicos —señaló al peliverde con la mirada.

Mihawk apretó la mandíbula, pero no pudo decir más nada. Ese chico podía ser sexy y sumamente encantador cuando se lo proponía, pero en realidad resultaba demasiado petulante... _«Quizá si fuera diferente.»_ pensó. en parte sabía que el chico no le era indiferente, sino habría persuadido a Zoro de aquello, pero aun así le costaba trabajo imaginarse liado con él... por el momento.

.

.

Zoro observó cómo ambos se colocaron la protección y tras terminar de hacerlo se posicionó entre ellos y sujeto cada uno de los miembros con sus respectivas manos, apretando, acariciando, embriagando con su tacto a sus dueños, quienes gimieron al unísono de una manera deliciosa, ante aquel inesperado contacto.

—Zoro... —el ojimiel gimió su nombre, estremeciéndose.

El aludido siseó mientras masajeaba los sacos que colgaban entre las piernas de su pareja—. Disfruta un poco... —se relamió los labios pensando en lo que iba a disfrutar de aquel par de extremidades. Jaló de ambos hacía si y beso al mayor, masturbándolo lenta y enloquecedoramente. Se apartó despacio, disfrutando ese control al darse cuenta como lo seguía y ansiaba sus labios. Se volvió al otro, quien le sonreía con algo de malicia y superioridad al tiempo que se lamía los labios en una seductora invitación. Zoro se acercó, pero no lo beso, se dirigió a su cuello, el cual comenzó a lamer, familiarizándose con el sabor agridulce que tenía, al tiempo que el de ojos de ave rapaz se colocaba a su espalda y comenzaba a besar sus hombros deliciosamente, haciéndolo gemir contra la otra piel.

Law se mordió los labios antes de inclinarse hasta el oído del menor—. Prepárate para la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

—Espero —gimió— que lo hagas tan bien como pregonas —respondió entre jadeos entrecortados. Mihawk lo conocía, y lo conocía bastante bien. Sabía perfecto lo que le gustaba, y sentir su enorme y duro falo entre las nalgas lo volvía loco de deseo... quería que lo follara, que lo follara en aquel momento sin recogimiento, pero el mayor lo estaba haciendo tan lenta y sensualmente que sentía que podía correrse por el puro gusto de tenerlo donde lo tenía.

Law se acercó más a él, atrapándolo en medio de ambos, haciendo a sus falos encontrarse de frente mientras el otro le recorría el cuerpo con premura. Lo rodeo, en un abrazo fuerte mientras hacía que sus virilidades bailaran juntas, conociéndose, deseándose... por un segundo deseo no llevar protección para poder sentir la cálida y húmeda piel de aquel muchacho... no podía soportarlo más...

Zoro se retorcía de placer mientras sentía las manos de uno recorrerle el pecho, y las del otro la espalda. Sintió como las suaves manos del ojigris dejaban su piel y emitió un quejido de disgusto que le duro a penas un segundo, pues el otro muchacho le sujeto la barbilla para besarlo, metiéndole la lengua hasta el profundo rincón de su cavidad bucal, compartiendo sus fluidos y acrecentando sus ganas... se inclinó hacía el chico de los tatuajes, colgándosele del cuello al tiempo que empujaba su culo hacía atrás, invitando al otro a que lo tomará en ese instante—. Mihawk... —gimió mientras movía las caderas—, ya lo quiero...

El aludido se separó un poco de él para acomodarse. Acarició su entrada, untándole el lubricante frio y de forma directa, disfrutando como las piernas del menor temblaban mientras comenzaba a masajearlo de manera circular y lenta.

Law empujo a él menor hacía Mihawk para poder comenzar a besarle el abdomen mientras bajaba con premura. Se colocó una de las piernas del muchacho sobre el hombro en cuanto estuvo de rodillas frente a él. Tuvo una vista perfecta de su miembro y su trasero, y de cómo los dedos del otro lo estaban tocando alrededor volviéndolo loco. La vista le hizo desear sentir aquello, pero tras sacudir la cabeza engullo el miembro del más joven maravillándose con el gemido de gusto que se le escapó. Le acarició los testículos sólo para poder tocar su entrada y comprobar que el de ojos dorados tenía un par de dedos dentro del muchacho. Su malicioso ego lo hizo empujar uno propio al interior del peliverde, quien emitió un respingo y se retorció desesperadamente.

Mihawk sujeto a Zoro con el brazo libre para evitar que cayera, y sacó los dedos de su interior, haciendo salir también los del otro—. Voy a entrar —le susurró en el oído segundos antes de empujar su interior de una sola de estocada.

El menor gimió con violencia, retorciéndose y subiendo la otra pierna sobre los hombros de ojigris al tiempo que gemía maldiciones como un desesperado—. No... Puedo... —de su boca salían frases incompletas, incoherentes. Cada vez que Mihawk lo penetraba y él llegaba a la garganta de Law sentía que iba a explotar. Sentía tanto placer que estaba seguro que si no terminaba pronto iba a volverse loco.

Zoro llegó al límite del placer con un gemido gutural. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado que todo su peso estaba sobre Law, quien se incorporó para que el ojimiel pudiera apoyarlo contra la mesa de centro que había en el pequeño recibidor de la habitación y poder alcanzar él mismo el orgasmo, con estocadas profundas y precisas.

En cuanto el mayor acabó se dejó caer en un pequeño sofá junto a la mesa, jadeante y exhausto.

—Espero que eso no sea todo —se burló Law, acariciándole el hombro.

Mihawk le devolvió la sonrisa arrogante—. ¿Quieres probar un poco? —dijo sin pensar, estaba demasiado satisfecho como para pelear.

El ojigris lo rodeo hasta llegar a Zoro, quien seguía recostado contra la mesa intentando recuperar el aliento. Aquella experiencia lo había dejado exhausto, pero una parte de él esperaba más. «Quizá este bien por el momento.» Pensó. «Tal vez después pueda...» su agitado corazón dio un vuelco cuando se descubrió deseando sentir al otro también. No sabía si era correcto, si sentir el deseo de estar con alguien más estaba bien, pero aquello era lo que añoraba.

—Tal vez más tarde —dijo Law al mayor mientras se colocaba detrás del peliverde y contemplaba su torneado y firme trasero. Se mordió los labios ante el panorama—. Tengo otras cosas en mente —continuó dando una cachetada a los glúteos del otro, haciéndolo respingar.

El ojimiel enarcó una ceja, observándolo sin decir más.

Zoro emitió un jadeo, de incomodidad, de placer, de deseo... eso le había gustado y quería más... sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ante aquella idea. No era que no estuviera satisfecho, no era que no hubiese disfrutado a Mihawk, pero deseaba sentirlo a él, también adentro, como había sentido sus dedos cuando el ojimiel lo estaba preparando.

—Me encanta esta vista —dijo Law y le dio otra nalgada antes de apretarle los glúteos, marcándole los dedos y relamerse los labios, disfrutando de sus jadeos ambiguos de placer y miedo dignos de un virgen que va a ser empalado por vez primera. Pero él sabía que no era virgen, y sabía también que esperaba aquello.

El peliverde sintió como golpeaban sus glúteos en repetidas ocasiones, como los apretaban, los estrujaban, le clavaban las uñas y los abrían para mirar su entrada... estaba avergonzado, estaba nervioso, estaba confundido y desesperado. En ese punto ya no sabía si quería aquello deseaba tener la fuerza suficiente en las piernas para salir corriendo.

Law acomodo la punta de su erección en la palpitante y enrojecida entrada del moreno, saboreando aquella experiencia. Sentía que estaba con un virgen, y de cierto modo lo era, era un virgen en aquellas fiestas, un virgen en aquella experiencia, un virgen compartiéndose a alguien más... él era el primero... aquella idea lo ponía a mil. Le calentaba la sangre y le volvía loco de deseo. Sin decir nada más se adentró en el interior con una rápida y certera estocada, sintiendo como se retorcía debajo suyo y emitía un respingo de gusto seguido de un suspiro. Aquello le gustaba y su ego se hincho de satisfacción.

Zoro sintió como lo empujaban hacia delate mientras su propio miembro comenzaba a despertar de nuevo, Law lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó con el mete-saca en un vaivén suave y pausado, dándole un placer desquiciante. Quería gemir, pero se mordía los labios, dejando escapar sólo pequeños suspiros, quería levantar las caderas y empujarse hacía él para poder tomar su propio miembro, pero algo lo detenía... no podía, no se atrevía...

El ojigris estaba disfrutando como el moreno comenzó a mover las caderas a la par sin darse cuenta, mientras reprimía sus jadeos apretando los labios—. Mira Dracule, le gusta —anunció con orgullo y sin dejar de embestir.

—Estoy mirando —respondió el mayor con un acento neutral, indescifrable.

Zoro sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al escucharlos. Le gustaba Law y realmente estaba disfrutando aquello, pero...

Al ojigris le habría gustado mirar su expresión pervertida en aquel momento, su alma de voyeur se lo pedía, pero se contentó con imaginársela, en especial porque al menor de los tres pareció incomodarle un poco aquello. Empezó a retorcerse debajo suyo, queriendo escapar... era difícil saber si jugaba o lo hacía enserio, pues no decía nada—. Hey... —quiso mirarlo, pero volvió el rostro hacía el otro lado—. ¿Estás bien? —inquirió, genuinamente preocupado. Aquello no estaba bien, lo sabía, y aunque deseaba seguir Law se preguntó entonces si debía parar.

El sonido del sofá moviéndose y los pasos que lo rodeaban lo mantuvieron alerta. Observó a Dracule quedar delante suyo y del menor, del otro lado de la mesa. Se arrodilló y acarició el cabello del peliverde.

—Zoro... —a Law le sorprendió demasiado la ternura que salía de aquella grave voz. Nunca se imaginó que un hombre que siempre parecía tan frio y estoico pudiera resultar tan amoroso con alguien—, amor, ¿quieres parar? —No hubo respuesta, el muchacho simplemente apretó los ojos.

Law sentía como lo apretaba y había rodeado su cintura para atrapar su miembro y comprobar que estuviera erecto, así que sabía que lo estaba disfrutando... aunque también sabía que de algún modo no estaba cómodo... empezó a disminuir el ritmo, expectante. Él y el mayor se miraron el uno al otro, y cuando estaba a punto de detenerse la expresión del ojimiel le dijo que aguardara... y lo hizo.

—Zoro...

El aludido apretó los ojos, más fuerte y aparto la cara hacia el otro lado. Sentía las mejillas arderle por el rubor, no quería que lo viera, no quería que supiera que aquello le gustaba, que lo estaba disfrutando de verdad, pero no quería parar...

—Sólo, no mires... —respondió entre jadeos.

El ojimiel sonrió—. ¿Te da pena, conmigo?

No hubo respuesta, no podía responder, se sentía un desvergonzado por sentir vergüenza y no detenerse... iba a volverse loco, estaba seguro de eso.

El mayor se inclinó a su oído sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza—. No sientas pena, amor —le susurró con dulzura—, gózalo.

Law miró al otro y cuando este asintió comenzó a ir más rápido y más profundo, disfrutando, sintiendo como el más joven comenzaba a desinhibirse a jadear, a gemir, a retorcerse de placer mientras miraba al de los ojos dorados.

Conforme el peliverde comenzaba a gemir con más fuerza se descubrió a si mismo disfrutando del placer que el otro mostraba, dejándose llevar con locura y arrebato, disfrutando de los sonidos candentes que salían de su boca y disfrutando de como el otro hombre lo llenaba de confianza y seguridad. Se corrió con fuerza en tres estocadas, cada una más profunda que la anterior, antes de dejarse caer en el sofá detrás de si, tal cual lo había hecho el ojimiel.

Mihawk sonrió— ¿Eso es todo? —se burló en cuanto lo vio jadeante y exhausto en aquel asiento que minutos antes él ocupaba.

—Dame cinco minutos y podemos continuar —respondió Law entrecortadamente por el orgasmo. Aquello había sido una locura, en parte por la experiencia de tomar a un novato, en parte por la experiencia de compartir algo tan íntimo y profundo como lo que aquel par tenían.

—Yo necesitaré más tiempo —jadeó el peliverde, a quien le temblaban los brazos y las piernas cuando intentaba incorporarse. Uniéndose a la conversación de los otros dos. Se sentía feliz, se sentía satisfecho, se sentía libre y se sentía amado... ¿era eso posible? ¿sentirse libre y amado? Antes de ese día habría jurado que no, que el amor necesitaba cierto grado de pertenecía y esclavitud... vaya que habían cambiado las cosas. Estaba exhausto, y estaba fascinado.

—Claro, amor —le dijo el mayor mientras lo levantaba y lo cargaba hasta la cama—, descansa lo que haga falta.

Zoro le sonrió y acarició su rostro con devoción—. Te amo —murmuró segundos antes de quedarse dormido.

Mihawk suspiró y lo contempló amorosamente—. Fue demasiado para él —murmuró mientras tiraba los preservativos de ambos.

—Si —aceptó el ojigris, demasiadas emociones un solo día.

—Gracias.

A Law le sorprendió oír aquello—. No soy un filántropo —se excusó—, lo disfruté.

—Aun así, fuiste más considerado de lo que habría esperado de alguien como tú.

El ojigris se mofó—. Pues lo hice con gusto —se alzó de hombros mientras se incorporaba en su asiento y contemplaba al menor—, y lo haría de nuevo si no se hubiera dormido.

—Me equivoque contigo y no es fácil decirlo, pero no eres tan idiota.

Law rio con ganas. Se había levantado, caminado hasta él y lo estaba rodeado por la espalda para acariciarle los pectorales y restregarle la erección que aún mantenía—. Podemos divertirnos nosotros, mientras duerme —le susurró con voz sugerente en el oído.

El de los ojos de halcón suspiró. Se giró hacía él y le dedico una sonrisa condescendiente—. Me temo que no es posible, Trafalgar.

—Por qué no te agrado —se burló.

Mihawk negó con la cabeza—. Porque no es lo que él y yo acordamos —ambos miraron al inconsciente peliverde—. No creo que esté listo para soportar que yo este con otro.

Law sonrió de medio lado, no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero le agradaba y envidiaba un poco lo que aquellos dos tenían—. Entonces si te agrado —se burló.

El mayor le hizo una seña con los ojos para que mirara entre sus piernas mientras le sonreía con obviedad—. No creo que haga falta responder.

* * *

—Zoro, iremos a comer este fin de semana, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

El peliverde miró a su mejor amigo, quien le sonreía entusiasmado desde la puerta—. ¿El viernes?

—Si.

—Claro.

El chico saltó de entusiasmo—. Creí que dirías que no.

Zoro rio—. Si hubiese sido el sábado habría dicho que no.

—¿Otra fiesta con tu novio? —refunfuñó.

El peliverde se ruborizo, aunque su despistado amigo no se dio cuenta de ello.

Hacía más de un mes que iba constantemente con Mhawk a esas fiestas swingers privadas, a veces se topaba con Law y se liaban los tres, a veces solo iba a charlar con la gente más experimentada, pero aquello ya era parte de su vida, y porque no decirlo... ¡le encantaba!

* * *

~FIN~

* * *

 **Tengo casi un mes escribiendo esto, espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos y gracias por leer.**


End file.
